Back in time
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: An arrival from the future rocks everyone present day Mystic Falls to the core. Especially Damon and Bonnie and the Gilberts


**Okay I kept debating with myself whether to start a new story now or to wait until I finished Red Dawn and decided that I really wanted to start this new story. I still plan on updating Red Dawn as much as I can and don't know what I'm going to do with Sanctuary but here goes with the new story…**

Future Year 2037

Autumn Salvatore entered into her room of the boarding house after just arriving home for spending the evening with her friends. Her parents were out on some kind of double date for the night with her Uncle Stefan and her Aunt Stefan which meant that for the next couple of hours Autumn would have the house to herself.

Autumn Salvatore now forever at the age of eighteen years old had the type of beauty and good looks that caught both men and women's attention alike. She was physically stunning and considered out of this world beautiful by a lot of people. Although she wasn't the type to show off her good looks and was more modest about them most of the time.

Her looks came from being blessed with the great gene pool that had come from both her Mother and her Father both considered good looking in their own rights. Autumn stood at five foot four and had a petite frame much like her mother had. She had smooth brown skin just a couple of shades lighter than her Mom's with just a touch of paleness to it. She had black hair like her Father that was naturally wavy. Her hair was long and spilled over her back and shoulders and framed a stunningly beautiful face.

Her facial features was a blend of both of her parents. She had gotten her nose from her Mother as well as her heart shaped lips. And her eyes were the same icy blues as her Father had. The color of her eyes made for an appealing contrast against her brown skin. And they were softer and more feminine. But still could hold the same type of piercing gaze that her Father could do.

Her personality was also a mixture of both of her parents. And Autumn Salvatore was unique. She was a half immortal vampire and half witch and the only such hybrid known of her kind. It was always thought that a vampire could not exists as a witch and vise versa. That if a witch got turned that she/he was no longer a witch and could no longer do magic.

But Autumn had been born with both of the genes of a witch and vampire and her. And it was because of some rare type of loophole in the rules of the Supernatural world that had allowed her Dad to get her Mom pregnant and for her to come into existence. Her parents always made the point to tell her just how rare and special she was being such a hybrid. And because of that Autumn Salvatore got attention from others in the Supernatural world sometimes good and sometimes bad.

Because of the blend of vampire and witch she had become the most powerful being currently walking on the face of the earth. A lot having to do with the fact that she had the blood of a powerful Bennett witch running through her and somehow the vampire blood in her had heightened the power of her magic and because her body could heal itself she was not held to the limits that most mortal witches were and could push her powers to higher limits.

And she also was stronger and faster than most vampires were. She didn't have the same weaknesses as other vampires since her the magic in the blood had protected her from such things as werewolf venom and vervain both of which she was naturally immune to. She also was harder to kill over a normal vampire as the typical wooden stake could not kill her. However she still had some of the same short comings of a vampire such as needing to be invited into a home before she could come in and needing a protection from the sunlight.

Her daylight ring had been fitted to go over her thumb instead of her ring finger because she prefered to wear it over her thumb. She drinked both vampire blood and ate human food because that was what was needed in her diet in order to keep up her full strength.

Overall Autumn Salvatore has a pretty awesome life. Her parents were happily married. As were her Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline. She herself had reached the state of immortality on her eighteenth birthday which had just passed a few months ago as she had been born on May the 19th 2019. And her Mother had become an immortal witch just a couple of years after she had given birth to her little girl. So all together they were just one happy immortal family known as the Salvatore's.

Although many had tried and failed over the years at taking the Salvatore's down. Including most recently just a couple of weeks ago a group of witches that were known as the Emerald Coven that had been targeting the Salvatore's as well as some of the town folk in Mystic Falls. That was before Autumn took them all out and killed most of them by herself with some help from her parents. Autumn had used her magic to completely ruin the coven that was about twenty family members strong and even though they had outnumbered her their powers combined could not defeat Autumn and she took them all out in the name of protecting her family as well as innocent people.

And ever since the Emerald Coven had been defeated at her hands it had been peaceful around Mystic Falls and Autumn could only hope that it remained that way for a while. Now she just hoped to relax for the night before she went out to see her boyfriend the next day.

Autumn sat on her bed and started to listen to some music from the latest hit artist that had just came out with their new album. She was really getting into the music when she felt a sudden presence in the room like she was no longer alone. Slowly turning to her left Autumn spotted a pretty black female who happened to be just in a Civil War style era dress with a bonnet over her head and it was obvious to the Salvatore girl that the woman in the room wasn't alive.

Her heart beat which was fainter than a normal's persons would be picked up a beat even though the woman seemed very friendly.

Autumn cleared her throat as the woman in the ghostly figure stared at her and smiled.

"Hello there Autumn." The woman spoke in a friendly, loving tone.

"Uh…." Autumn hesitated before answering back. "Hello there yourself."

The woman smiled back at her.

Autumn wondered. "So is there any reason that I am being visited by a ghost right now."

"Yes there is." The woman answered.

"So do you have a name?" Autumn asked because she didn't know what else to say with a ghost from the Civil war era being in her room.

"Certainly I would think that you must have heard about me." The woman spoke. "Seeing that I am an ancestor of yours."

"Oh." Autumn raised both of her eyebrows.

The woman let her know. "This is me Emily Bennett hasn't your father told you about me."

The recognition came into Autumn's eyes. "Oh yeah he has. You were around him in 1864 and the reason why he was set to protect the Bennett Witch line."

Emily nodded. "That is correct."

Autumn pressed her lips together in an impressed type of expression. "So I'm being visited by one of my ancestors….that's cool I guess."

Emily chuckled. "You remind me of your father in a lot of ways."

"Thanks." Autumn returned. "Because I try to be. But I also try to be like my Mom too."

"I can see that." Emily commented.

Autumn gestured. "Is there a reason that you are visiting me. You here to chat or something?"

Emily shook her head. "No normally I watch over the Bennett witches from the afterlife. But an urgent matter has caused me to visit you in this ghostly state."

With her attention caught Autumn sat up. "What urgent matter."

"What urgent matter?" Autumn questioned.

"Your parents lives are in danger." Emily told her expression turning serious.

The young Salvatore female was immediately alarmed and worried at hearing those words. "What do you mean by my Mom's and Dad's lives are in danger." She hopped off of the bed. "I need to go find them and warn them."

Emily watched as she headed for the door. "Their lives aren't in danger in present time."

Pausing Autumn turned back to face her ghostly ancestor. ""Not in danger in present time?"

Emily told her. "It is the past version of your parents whose lives are in danger."

"My parents are in danger in the past?" Autumn was completely bewildered. "How so?"

"Think about it Autumn Salvatore. You currently are the most powerful Supernatural being on this earth and not many are able to match your power or you strength. Anytime that someone wants to do evil and bad to this world you have stood in their way and defeated them." Emily said

"Such as the Emerald Coven." Autumn pointed out.

Emily nodded. "Yes such as the Coven you defeated not long ago. Most of them who wish to do evil can't defeat you Autumn and they know that. So instead of defeating the source standing in their way some have chosen to go back in time and get rid of that force before it even existed."

Autumn gestured. "Explain."

"There are friends of the Coven that you defeated that didn't take kindly to your victory over them. They are going back to a time where they can undo it all." Emily explained. "Back to a time before you even existed."

Autumn could only blink.

Emily explained more. 'Days ago some people used a time traveling spell to travel back to a time where they can end you before you even get started. They're going to try to stop you from ever being. Back taking you out at the source of your existence your parents."

"Wait so they are traveling back in time to kill my Dad and Mom." Autumn swallowed the dread. "Before I was born."

"Correct." Emily confirmed "And them succeeding could change the time as you know it now for the worst."

"What the hell am I suppose to do about that?" Autumn slapped a hand to her forehead.

"You must travel back in time as well in order to stop this from happening." Emily replied. "That is why I came to you."

Autumn breathed out. "Of course that is what I must do. I have to go back and make sure that the lives of my parents in the past don't get put out. I have to go back and save them or else it's pretty much done for all of us."

Emily agreed. "You're the only one who can go back and stop those and wish you parents harm Autumn of you are able to stop them then everything will will remain the same. But if not…"

Autumn finished. "Then everything will go to crap…." She paused. "So what time must I go back to."

Emily let her know. "2015."

"2015." Autumn repeated "I have to go back all the way to a time four years before I was even born?"

"As I said their goal is to stop you by stopping you from even coming into existence." Emily went on. "2015 is the time where your parents are close friends. However they haven't reached the stage where they have fallen in love. The people who went back to kill them wanted to make sure that they went back far enough to succeed in stopping whatever bond that your parents had to lead you to getting born."

Sighing Autumn ran a hand through her thick, wavy black hair. "This is just wild and freaky."

Emily said "It's a lot to take in I know but you have to go back to 2015 to save both your parents and yourself."

"Okay, Okay. I know a lot of spells." Autumn said "But not how to time travel. Especially not all the way back a little over twenty years ago. So how would I succeed in doing this."

"Among your Mother's magical things there are instructions on time traveling and the device that is needed to do it." Emily her her know.

"Alright then." Autumn said "Guess I will have to look there."

Emily returned . "You must try to travel back as soon as possible."

Autumn went. "Don't worry I'm not going to wait for some jerks to kill my Mom or my Dad whether that's past on present."

"When you go back things are going to be different. Your parents won't be together or married like they are now." Emily stated, "Things will be different as you will go two decades back into the past."

"Yeah I figure that it will be and I'll guess I have to prepare myself from all of that." Autumn mumbled. "But anything that I need to do in order to save the lives of my Mom and Dad."

"I believe that you can do it. You have the power thos stop this." Emily reassured her. "And when you travel back you'll have other opportunities to change things for the better so take those opportunities."

Autumn told her Bennett ghost. "I will. But just one thing. My parents in the present right now. How exactly do I tell them that I have to travel back a couple of decades. Because I don't think that's it's going to sit well with them."

Emily shrugged. "You don't tell them."

Autumn stated. "But if I'm going to travel back in time my parents as they are now will know something is up when I just disappear."

"You don't worry about you parents right now. I'll handle that part." Emily said.

"How?" Autumn cocked her head to the side.

"I'm a Bennett witch even if I'm a ghost." Emily smiled. "I'll find a way to handle it."

"Right." Autumn chuckled slightly. "That's true."

Emily returned. "You just focus on saving your past parents lives and once you do you can came back to this present day where you belong."

Autumn licked her lips some what nervously. "Yeah, Yeah it won't be easy but I don't have a choice right."

"No you don't." Emily said "Go as soon as you can I don't know how much time your parents have before an attempt on their life is made. And don't go alone if you can take someone with you."

With those words Emily's ghost disappeared leaving Autumn standing in the room alone.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following day Autumn immediately made her way over to her boyfriends Hunter's house. Telling her Mom that she was visiting her boyfriend. While leaving out the part that she had to visit her boyfriend for help to try and stop some people who went back into the past to kill them all basically.

She had known Hunter for two years and recently they had started to date over the last few months as their friendship had grown into something more. Hunter was a witch himself which helped Autumn out because unlike with a lot of her other human friends she didn't have to hide her witch and vampire side from Hunter. And he was a very good guy to hang out with. When Emily told her not to go alone the only person that Autumn feel like she could trust to travel back in time with her was her boyfriend.

Hunter was a pretty good boyfriend all around who treated her right and really cared about her and as an bonus her Dad and Mom had accepted him as her boyfriend. Now she hoped that the skills that Hunter had as a witch would help her go back and time to save her parents from those that wanted to kill them.

With a bag full of some of her magical items and spell books she rang the doorbell of her boyfriends house. Less than a minute later Hunter opened the door smiling down at her. He stood at about six foot two so he towered above her five foot four frame.

"Hey there." Hunter greeted his voice deep.

"Hey there yourself." Autumn returned in greeting.

Hunter studied his girlfriend as her icy blue eyes looked back at him. Even though he he known her for two years her beauty still took his breath away because she was so gorgeous. But didn't realize or didn't seem to focus on how gorgeous she was and for some reason that just attracted him more to her. Because the only thing that outmatched her outer beauty was the inner beauty that she had on the inside and her personality.

He stepped to the side and allowed her to enter into his house.

Hunter spoke. "You said that you had an urgent matter that you needed to discuss with me."

Autumn nodded her head. "Yeah I like need your help in a major way."

"You don't even have to ask me for help you know that the answer is always yes." Hunter said "So what you need help with a spell?"

"Yes I need help with a spell." Autumn confirmed.

Hunter wondered. "What type of spell?"

Autumn hinted. "A time traveling spell."

Hunter arched a brow. "Time traveling spell and just how far do you have to travel back in time."

"All the way back to 2015." Was Autumn's answer.

"2015." Hunter nearly choked on the juice that he had been drinking. "Why do you need to travel back that far?"

"Because that is where others have traveled back to in order to kill my parents." Autumn grumbled.

An serious expression crossed Hunter's face. "Kill your parents? Why go back over twenty year to try and kill your parents?"

"You know that I defeated the Emerald coven and some of their friends weren't happy about that. They aren't powerful enough to defeat me in the current state that I am. I'm too strong and powerful for them. So they want to go back and stop me from going back to a time before I even existed to kill my Mom and Dad." Autumn explained. "They are going back to wipe me out at the source so that I won't stand in the way of the evil shit that they wish to do."

Hunter frowned. "Man that's wild and messed up they're trying to take you out before you were even born."

"Yeah" Autumn said "And if they succeed they my parents will die and I don't know I guess I'll get deleted from existence or something."

"No." Hunter returned because he hated the thought of losing her. "We're not going to let that shit happen."

Autumn looked at him. "So you're going to help me."

Hunter directed. "Of course as I said you don't even have to ask for help. I'll always help you Autumn you know that."

She gave him a brief hug. "Thanks because I needed to hear that."

"So assume this means that I'm going to be traveling back in time along with you." Hunter said

"I guess so." Autumn's lips curved in a pleasant way.

Hunter rubbed his hands together. "So where do we start?"

Autumn reached into her bag. "There's a device that we need to build first that will let us travel back in time."

"Then let's get started." Hunter said with a nod of his head.

**So no Bamon in this chapter but this chapter was to set up the rest of the story as I wanted to explain everything. As for what's going on in the story. Kai will not be in this story which will be explained in later chapters. There is no Mama Salvatore in this story. But this story in 2015 is set back a few months after Bonnie has returned from 1994. She and Damon are close friends at this point in the story. Damon is with Elena and Jeremy is around but he and Bonnie are not together although Jeremy is kind of in the friend zone area I guess.**

**I'm writing it this way because I think that the impact of their daughter coming from the future would be at the most if she came back at a time before Bamon falls in love and gets together and especially how it would impact the Gilberts if they learned the the people that they were with or wanted to be with had a future child with someone else lol. So I don't know how many will be interested in this story but wanted to give it a try.**


End file.
